


Short Stop

by LarryInPanties



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Asshole Harry, Bottom Louis, Cute Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam - Freeform, Top Harry, Zayn Malik - Freeform, baseball AU, larry fluff, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, one direction - Freeform, rude harry, short stop, small louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 19,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryInPanties/pseuds/LarryInPanties
Summary: "Short.""Hey, I'm not short!""I meant short stop, but whatever you say."ORIn which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out.High school baseball au





	1. Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> This story is originally from my wattpad - if you would rather read there, my username is Larryinpanties
> 
> Self promo:  
> Twitter: abithepan  
> Instagram: abigailllgould

warnings: 

• Top Harry  
• Bottom Louis  
• Possible violence  
• BoyxBoy smut  
• Rude Harry (at the beginning) 

I'm starting this story that I've been planning for so long. Also, because I don't like my other story and I feel like I could do better (: I have a few chapters already written so expect fast updates! 

⚠️Please do not steal this idea⚠️

I came up with this like two years ago and it's been in my notes forever. I think this is a very unique au and I hope people appreciate it (even though they might not understand baseball)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are interested so far! 
> 
> Self promo:  
> Twitter: abithepan  
> Instagram: abigailllgould

"Louis Tomlinson?" 

"Yes ma'am?" 

"Here's your schedule. If you need any help, please feel free to speak with your guidance counsellor."

"Thank you." Louis nodded his head and made his way out of the school office. 

Louis was a new senior to the school and he knew no one in town. The reason for him moving here was because he was living in an orphanage, but then a lovely family offered to adopt him. The boy was so ecstatic that this happened to him because it was almost his 18th birthday, which meant he would've had to go on his own. 

The brunette haired boy was short in stature and had overall delicate features. He was clad in black skinny jeans with the ankles rolled up and a maroon sweater.

After about five minutes of aimlessly walking around the hallways, he finally found his first class, World Religions. The petite boy decided to sit at the back of the class while more people fled into the classroom. 

The bell rang, commencing the start of the first day at his new school. 

\- - -

Louis' day so far wasn't as great as he thought it would be. During his second period, a tall boy backed up into him and had the decency of saying, "Oh sorry, I didn't see you down there." 

This caused the small boy to let out a huff while simultaneously stomping on said boy's foot. He then sassily walked away and to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

The newly senior walked into the cafeteria and immediately noticed that most of the seats were taken. Not wanting to sit uncomfortably beside people he did not know, Louis ventured his way out of the cafeteria and into the hallway. 

Louis made his way into the school yard. He decided to sit under a tree in the shade to eat. The small boy pulled out his lunch while he observed his surroundings.

The bright baby blues suddenly stopped on a group of boys. To be more specific, the school's male baseball team. 

Louis became very excited because he liked to think that he was fairly decent at the sport. The petite boy mustered up all the courage he could and walked up to the baseball diamond where the players seemed to be practicing.

He approached one of the boys that were standing off to the side, "Um excuse me?" 

The baseball player was startled and looked around for the mysterious voice, before his eyes landed on Louis, "Yes?" 

Louis fiddled with his feet, "I was wondering when try-outs for the team were?" 

The other boy chuckled, "You play?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do." Louis replied with menacing look. "Problem?" 

"No, not at all..." 

"It's Louis." 

The player hummed, "Nice to meet you, Louis. My name is Jacob and try-outs are this Friday." Jacob then turned back to his practice while saying, "Can't wait to see you there."

As Louis was turning back around, he noticed the curly haired boy from earlier that bumped into him and practically called him short. He was fooling around with other players on the field. 

That was the moment Louis knew that he would need to bring his game if he wanted to show these players up.


	3. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are liking it so far xx
> 
> Twitter: abithepan  
> Instagram: abigailllgould

Flashback 

Louis: Age 7 

"Doctor, are you sure he's supposed to be this tiny?" One of the orphanage employees asked in a concerned manor. 

"He's a little bit on the smaller size for his age but he should grow larger in the future." The doctor checked his clipboard, "Just make sure to feed him well and give him the right amount of vitamins and everything should be fine." 

The lady sighed, "Okay, thank you." 

The orphanage employee and Louis walked out of the doctors office together. The little boy did not know what the problem was. He knew he was slightly shorter than his friends at school but all his teachers said he would grow!

Louis tugged on the ladies shirt, "Miss, is everything going to be alright with me?" 

She sighed and bent down to Louis' height, "Yes, dear. Don't worry about it." 

.. 

Louis: Age 11

"You can't play with us!" A child named Daniel teased Louis. 

The small boy pouted and kicked the dirt with his foot, "B-but why not?" 

Daniel let out a chuckle, "You will just be in the way! You're too small to play sports." 

Louis tried to be strong and hold in his tears, "Just because I'm smaller doesn't mean I can't play well!" 

He stomped his little foot while grabbing the soccer ball and kicking it as hard as he could. This resulted in Daniel getting a bloody nose and Louis getting sent to the principal's office. 

.. 

Louis: Age 15

Louis looked at the ground as he walked through the school halls. He was not excited to go to his maths class. 

As he was walking, a tall figure knocked him to the ground, making him get burns on his knees and palms.

"Watch where you're going shorty." A brute named Spencer sneered. 

"I may be short, but doesn't mean I can't make you regret what you just said." The smaller boy made sure to stand up for himself. 

Spencer let out a loud laugh and threw his head back, "That's so funny. What makes you th-." 

Before he could finish his sentence, Louis had already whacked him upside his head with his metal lunchbox. 

"Next time, you should judge someone based on their personality rather than what they look like, dumbass." Louis put his hand on his hip while he had a glare on his face. 

Louis sassily walked away while flipping him off. He wasn't going to take this stupidity from anyone, no matter how much bigger they were than him. 

Lesson one: Don't mess with Louis 

Lesson two: Don't be a dick


	4. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: abithepan  
> Instagram: abigailllgould

Biology. One of Louis' least favourite classes. It was not because he did not like what he was learning, but it was more that he had to pick a partner and sit beside them for the rest of the semester. So as he was walking into class, the small boy had to stress about who his partner would be. Louis decided to sit in an empty seat and let the other students to decide if they want to be his partner.

A few minutes passed, and he felt a presence beside him. He looked up to see a blonde boy asking, "Is this seat taken?" 

Louis replied quickly, "No." 

He sat down, "Good because I honestly don't like most of the people in this class and you looked like a decent person." The unknown blonde chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that I look like a decent person." Louis' eyes crinkled. 

The blonde smiled, "Anyways, my name is Niall, Niall Horan." 

"I'm Louis, Louis Tomlinson." The petite boy smiled. 

"Your name sounds like a proper royal." Niall laughed. 

Both boys turned their attention away from each other when the teacher loudly cleared his throat. "My name is Mr. Arruda, and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the semester." He wrote his name on the chalkboard. "First, we will start off with optics." 

Niall groaned and turned to Louis, "This is going to be one long semester."

\- - - 

Louis made a noise of disgust as he bit into the carrots he was having for lunch, "Why are they so obnoxiously loud?" 

Niall brought his head up from where it was buried in his food, "Hmm?" 

"Those boys over there. Can't they act civilized?" The small boy sighed. 

The faux blonde threw his head back in laughter, "Unfortunately,  the word civilized is not in their vocabulary. That's where all the typical jocks sit." 

"Speaking of jocks, I was thinking of trying out for the baseball team on Friday." 

"Good luck with that mate, the captain, Harry Styles, is a proper dick and will run you hard." 

Louis grinned, "Good thing I like a challenge."

"I wouldn't even of guessed that you played sports anyways. You're so tiny, like a little hedgehog." Niall cooed. 

The petite boy gave Niall a glare, "Shut up you fake blonde. You look like bread." 

Niall made a noise of astonishment, "I can't believe you just called me a piece of bread." 

"Well you called me a hedgehog, so we're even." Louis smiled cheekily. 

The school bell rang, indicating five minutes to get to class, "I'll see you later Niall, I have musical theatre to get to."

Louis got up and headed to the trash can to throw out his lunch remains. As he was turning back around to head to his class, he bumped into a tall figure. 

The deep voice spoke, "Oops, we need to stop meeting like this. This is the second time we've bumped into each other."

The petite boy blushed slightly, "Oh, you're the guy whose foot I stomped on." 

"Yup, that's me, Harry Styles." 

Louis smirked, "Hm, so you're the Harry Styles, captain of the baseball team." 

The taller boy smiled, dimples showing, "Yes, what about it?"

Louis brushed his fringe out of his face and put a hand on his hip, "Good thing I get to meet you personally before getting on the team." 

Harry gave a surprised look, "You play? But you're so small."

"Do you want me to step on your foot again? And don't treat me any differently just because I may be on the smaller side." Louis glared. 

"Fine, but what makes you so sure that you're going to make the team?" The curly haired boy retorted. 

Louis smiled, "I'm just that good." He flirtatiously said as he walked away from the gobsmacked boy. 

As soon as Louis was out of the cafeteria, he let out a big breath of air he was holding in. The boy may be sassy at times, but that doesn't mean being confident is easy for him. He was surprised in himself for the way he spoke to Harry. 

And Harry. Up close he was so attractive. He was a tall boy, at least a head taller than Louis. He was just so strong and all muscle, the complete opposite of Louis. The fact that he could easily manhandle him was a turn on for the petite boy. But the thing is, Harry was the captain of the baseball team, which means there's a good chance he was straight, and he was an asshole. 

This was going to be a fun try-out.


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: abithepan  
> Instagram: abigailllgould

Friday 

Louis woke up in a happy mood. Today was the baseball try-outs and he was so excited. He was so ready to prove everyone wrong. 

"Don't forget your lunch, sweetie," Louis' adoptive parent, Margaret, called from the kitchen. 

Louis blushed as he put on his shoes, "Um, thank you, Margaret." Although being adopted by the family, he was still getting used to being in their household.

Margaret smiled as the small boy grabbed his lunched and made his way of the door, "Good luck at your try-outs, sweetie. Knock those boys out of the park." 

Louis giggled, "Thank you! I will."

As Louis arrived at school, he met up with Niall, "Hi, bread." 

"Hey, hedgehog. You have baseball try-outs today, right? Can I come?" The blonde boy asked excitingly. 

"Um, yeah," The brunette boy answered back confused. "I thought you don't even like sports?" 

Niall smirked, "I don't. But I do like the players." 

Louis raised his eyebrow, "Who do you have your eye on?"

"Well, his name is Liam. He's tall, so muscular that he could easily pick me up - oh god he's so strong and he has brown puppy dog eyes." The blonde daydreamed, "How can one be so hot but cute at the same time?" Niall cried out loud. 

The small boy gave his new friend a weird look, "Anyways, try-outs are after school. Try not to drool over Liam too much later," Louis said as he walked away to his first class.

\- - - 

After school

Louis made his way into the dugout pit to hang up his bag with all his gear in it. He grabbed his cleats from his bag and started to put them on as all the other boys filed in to do the same.

The petite boy analyzed all the other boys in the dugout. He came to the conclusion that he was the smallest boy there, but he would not let that intimidate him.

He was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of a whistle being blown. Everyone started jogging out onto the diamond so he followed along. They made a line formation, so Louis did the same too. 

The whistle sound resonated from Harry, "Coach put me in charge of picking the team. So I'll be the one who decides your fate." 

The curly haired boy stood tall in all his glory. He was gorgeous - the way his baseball pants defined his thighs had Louis drooling, but he had to remember that he was an asshole.

The curly haired boy walked down the line, as if he was inspecting each individual. When he finally made it to the smaller boy, Louis made sure to stand extra tall and to show no fear. Harry eyes seemed to spend an extra few seconds on Louis - or he was just imagining that. 

Once he made it to the end of the line, he finally started speaking, "Today is the first day of practices, which means we will be starting with the basics - running, batting, throwing and catching. See, nothing too hard?" Harry hummed at the nods from the others, "Now, I want everyone to sign their names, age and preferred position on the sheet over there." 

The boys shuffled over and each wrote down their information. Then it was Louis' turn; 

Name: Louis Tomlinson 

Age: 18 

Preferred position: Short Stop 

When everyone was finally done signing it, Harry grabbed the clip board and quickly looked over the information. He then stopped and furrowed his eyebrows, "Really, Jake? Preferred position - Missionary," The tall boy scoffed. 

The Jake guy smirked, "What can I say?" 

Harry stared him straight in the eyes, "At least don't be a basic bitch and say your favourite position is missionary." Harry took a step back and clapped his hands together, "So running?"

\- - - 

Running

"Louis Tomlinson." 

The small boy took a deep breath as he prepared himself to run around the bases. 

"Go." The timer was clicked by Harry. 

By the time Louis was done running the bases, he was barely out of breath. Harry clicked the timer and had an impressed look on his face, "11 seconds, Tomlinson." 

The other boys trying out gave Louis a jealous stare. That was the closest thing to a compliment that Harry has gave someone so far.

This was the only thing Louis liked about his height - the speed it allowed him to have. Other than that, he wish he was just a little bit taller. 

\- - - 

Batting

"Okay, next we will do batting. Everyone grab your bats and line up against the fence," Harry said as he grabbed his pitching glove and a big box full of baseballs. "I will pitch each of you three balls, and you need to try your best to hit them." 

Boy after boy, some didn't hit any of the balls and others were hitting pop flys right into the outfield. 

When it was Louis' turn to bat, chuckles were heard from the other players. One player in particular, Jake, decide to make a comment, "Come on, pipsqueak, hit it out of the park." Louis glared as some of the other players laughed along with him. 

"Unless you want to be on the team, Jake, I suggest you keep your mouth shut of those smart ass comments," Harry demanded. 

Louis blushed but quickly got into his stance to hit the ball - he squatted down a bit and raised his elbows. A loud cheer was then heard from Niall in the stands, "C'mon hedgehog! Hit the damn ball!" 

Louis tightened his grip as the first ball was pitched to him. He swung his bat with as much force as he could - the sound of the ball connecting with the metal of his bat was heard. 

Louis smiled smugly because he hit a straight line drive directly to left field. 

\- - - 

Throwing and catching 

"Okay, everyone, pair up. We'll just be doing some basic throwing and catching before we start our scrimmage later on," Harry announced as he started to analyze the players techniques and styles with their throwing. 

Louis looked around as everyone paired up. He almost lost hope, until he felt a tap on shoulder, "Hey, want to be my partner?"

Louis turned around and was faced with a familiar boy, "Thank god, I thought I was going to be a loner. You're Liam right?" 

The taller boy chuckled, "Yeah, how'd you know?" 

Louis pointed to Niall on his phone in the stands, "My friend over there kinda has a crush on you." 

Liam checked over to where he was pointing, "Hmm, he's cute." 

The petite boy nodded, "So what position do you play?" 

"I'm a back catcher for the team and also the co-captain. What about you?" 

"I play Short Stop and sometimes first base." 

Liam smiled, "Suits you." 

Harry was walking past each pair and marking things down on his clipboard. He stopped at Louis and Liam, "Liam, go be partners with Spencer. I'll sub in for you."

"But Spencer already has-"

Harry gave him a look, "Just go." 

Louis awkwardly cleared his throat as they started throwing the ball back and forth, "I wanted to say, thank you for standing up for me earlier." 

Harry deadpanned, "Just so you know, it wasn't me standing up for you. I only said that because Jake is stupid and doesn't know when to shut his mouth." 

"O-oh, well okay." 

Harry stopped throwing the ball and blew his whistle, "Time to scrimmage." Everyone gathered around the curly haired boy as he started listing names off, "Spencer you will be playing first base, Jake you'll be left field..." 

Louis started to zone out, waiting for his name to be called. Finally he called Louis' name, "Short."

The small boy broke out of his thoughts, "Hey, I'm not short!" He complained with a pout. 

"I meant short stop, but whatever you say," Harry shrugged as the other players chuckled. "Anyways, if I didn't call your name, that means you're batting for now." 

Louis quickly jogged to short stop as he got in his ready position. 

"Okay, first batter, you're up." Harry yelled from his position on the pitching stand.


	6. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: abithepan  
> Wattpad: Larryinpanties

"Hedgehog!" Niall called out to Louis.

Louis retaliated, "Yes, bread?"

"You did so well in try outs! You really proved those boys wrong," The blonde cheered as he attempted to jump on the boy's back. 

The small boy fixed his fringe. "Well, someone had to put them in their place," he replied sassily.

From the moment Louis met Niall, he knew they were going to be really good friends. He was just so bubbly and outgoing and there hasn't been an awkward or dull moment with the Irish boy yet. 

Louis playfully pinched the blonde boy's already red cheek, "So guess what?" Louis smirked, excited to see Niall's reaction.

Niall eyed him suspiciously, "What?"

"I told Liam that you had a crush on him," Louis smiled mischievously. 

Niall froze before launching himself at the other boy, "You what!"

Louis playfully wrestled him back, "I think he's interested in you too. Boom, matchmaker." 

Niall just stared flabbergasted at the brunette boy, "I'm going to get you back one day and when it happens, you'll never see it coming." 

"Okay, enough with the dramatics-"

Louis was cut off my the sound of Harry's deep booming voice, "Okay, players, the list will be posted next Monday outside of the gymnasium." His green eyes scanned the crowd until it momentarily landed on Louis, "Some of you won't like the results and some of you will, but I suggest not to whine about it to me if you don't like it." 

When Harry started walking away, the other players took that as their cue to also pack their things and leave.

Louis went back to having a conversation with Niall, "He likes you."

Louis gave a confused look, "Huh?" 

"Harry, the captain of the team. He's been eyeing you all day." Niall wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

"First of all, ew. Secondly of all gross. Third of all, he's an asshole." 

Speak of the devil, "Tomlinson!"

Louis whipped his head around to find Harry waving a distinctly familiar glove in the air - Louis' pink one. The small boy walked up to the curly haired boy to retrieve it.

The petite boy reached for the baby pink glove. "Thanks," he mumbled. 

"No problem. I guessed it was yours since it's so small and it wasn't hard to miss it during try-outs."

Louis huffed and walked away. Stupid Harry making him feel small.

\- - -

Louis let out a small whine when his adoptive mom, Margaret, texted him saying she couldn't pick him up from school. He did not want to make the effort of walking for twenty minutes because he was still tired from try-outs. 

"Need a drive?" 

Louis looked up and his eyes met a familiar pair of blue eyes and wavy black hair - Jacob. "If that wouldn't be a problem, please."

"Not at all," Jacob gave him a warm smile. He reached his hand out to help Louis off of the sidewalk and lugged him up. The small boy dusted off his pants as they headed towards his car.

Once they made it in the car and he gave Jacob the directions, Louis decided to make conversation, "So, today was intense." 

"Yeah, it's usually like that with Harry as captain but trust me, you really did amazing out on the field." Jacob glanced at Louis with a smile. 

The small boy blushed slightly, "Thank you! I've been playing for a while. I really hope I make the team." 

As Jacob pulled up in front of Louis' house he said, "Trust me, you will." 

The petite boy gave one last smile and thank you before exiting Jacob's car. 

Today was a good day. 

\- - - 

"You're staring." 

Harry was cut out of his trance, "Um, no I'm not." 

Liam smirked, "I think Harry has a crush!" 

"Shut the fuck up and leave now before I make you."

Liam rolled his eyes at Harry's antics and left with that. He knew that maybe this small short stop boy could be special to Harry. 

And maybe he would be right.


	7. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for being absent for so long. November was probably the worst month of the year. But that’s over with (: 
> 
> Instagram: abigailllgould  
> Twitter: abithepan
> 
> Also, I decided to make Louis’ adoptive parents lesbian 
> 
> And there is slight drug use in here (weed)
> 
> ALSO, sorry this chapter is so cringey, i wrote it a while ago and I feel like my writing style is constantly changing.
> 
> (I literally just wrote about how I usually feel when high - giggly)

"Niall!" Louis gasped, "You can't just go around town with that in your bag."

Louis quickly grabbed Niall and pulled him in the house. 

It was Saturday and Louis' parents were currently out doing errands while the small boy stayed home and relaxed. After almost an hour of doing nothing, Louis decided to invite the blonde boy over to hang out. He did not have this in mind. 

"My parents are going to be home soon and I don't think they would appreciate their son being high," Louis said as a matter of fact. 

Niall tossed his backpack on the floor as he hopped onto Louis' bed. "Just tell them I'm sleeping over for the night and they most likely won't bother us."

Louis sighed dramatically, "Fine, if I have to."

Texting:

Louis: Hiiii April. I was wondering if Niall could sleep over for the night since it's a Saturday?

April: Sure sweetie. There's some pizza in the freezer if you want some. We won't be home till a little later because tonight we're having a date!

Louis: okie yay! Have a fun date 👅😤😉😉💦

April: you're hilarlouis 😎🤙🏻

"April seems really chill," Niall said as he read Louis' text from behind him. 

Louis locked his phone and put it down. "Yeah, they both are. But I think it's because they don't want to scare me yet," Louis laughed.

"So, can you tell me the story on why you decided to bring weed over?" Louis is not appalled to weed. In fact, he's had his fair share of edibles or blunts. The small boy is just surprised. 

"Okay, well, I was looking through my older brother's room, Greg, because I swear he keeps taking my sweaters and that's very disrespectful-" 

Louis cut off his rambling, "Get on with it." 

Niall sighed, "Anygay, before you so rudely interrupted. I was looking for it and then behind his clothes in the closet I saw this suspicious looking box. So, I opened it and then," Niall brought the small ziplock bag, "Here we are." 

The brown haired boy raised a brow, "Aren't you afraid that he'll get mad or find out?"

"Nah, I'll just let him know all the dirt I have on him," The Irish boy grinned. 

\- - - 

Louis giggled, "Ni-Niall, wouldn't it." Louis giggled again, "Wouldn't it be amazingggg if we texted Liam right now?"

Niall popped his head up from where it was eating ketchup chips, "My daddy?" 

"Yes, bread." The petite boy laughed. 

"Okie okie." Niall pulled out his phone, "Do not ask how I got his number." 

"Hmm, what should we sayyyyyy?" Louis pondered for a second before snatching Niall's phone out of his hands. 

Louis looked like he was texting some elaborate paragraph but in reality he was so high that he kept messing up spelling certain words.

He handed the phone back to Niall. "What'd you say?" The blonde asked as he took a glimpse at the screen. 

Texting:

Niall: hi daddee. It's your baby boo Niall 😎🤙🏻 I think your are dreamee 

Liam: huh?

Niall smacked the other boy, "Lewis!" He whined, "why'd you doooo that."

Louis sat back, "Boom, matchmaker."

Niall turned back to his phone. 

Texting:

Liam: are you drunk??

Niall: nu uh

Liam: I don't believe you 😂

Niall: I swear I'm not!!!! I'm just maybeesdeee,...,..,,,,, high 🚬😤 ALSO THAT WAS LOUIS THAT TEXTED YOU NOT MEH

Liam: okay well I'll text you more later, I'm working right now. Be safe. 

Niall screamed, "LOUIS." He repeatedly poked Louis to pay attention to him. "He told me to be safe! I think I'm in loveeeee."

"Ni ni ni ni, let's order pizza." Louis pulled out his phone and quickly typed his and Niall's orders. "Now, we wait."

Ding dong

"Louis the door." Niall called out to the other boy that was in the bathroom. 

"Go get it, I'll be in here for a while."

Niall groaned as he got up. He did not feel like doing any physical activity at the moment. Once he made it downstairs and opened the door, he was surprised with who he came face to face with. 

"Liam?" 

Liam scratched the back of his neck, "Oh. Hi, Niall."

Niall spoke to himself, "I'm going to kill Louis."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," the blonde boy blushed. "Here let me take that from you."

Liam bit his lip - this boy was just so damn cute. 

"O-oh thanks," the blonde boy giggled.

He did not realize he said it out loud. 

"Um, I have to go now, but you can text me when you're not high too." Liam smiled, "You have my number."

Niall leaned against the door as he stared dreamily at Liam., "Bye."


	8. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve to all those that celebrate (: 
> 
> Twitter: abithepan  
> Wattpad: larryinpanties

Louis was livid. It was Monday morning and he was excited to see the the baseball team list. The thing that ruined his mood was the fact that his name was nowhere to be found on the piece of paper outside of the gymnasium.

The small boy did not mean to be cocky but he knew he was one of the best players on the team. To not put him would be a monstrosity especially since he worked so hard to prove himself. 

Lunch time is when Louis decided to he was going to confront Harry, even if it was in front of the whole cafeteria. The petite boy was confident to get his name on the list and would argue for as long as it took. 

When the small boy walked in the cafeteria, he quickly noticed the rowdy group of jocks in the corner - typical. The pair of blue eyes immediately spotted the curly haired boy who was the centre of attention. Louis made his way over to them and ignored the greeting he got from Jacob - he was too blinded by annoyance to listen. 

Without any ounce of shame, Louis tapped Harry on the back and said, "Are you daft?"

The tall boy turned around with a dark look in his eyes, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me! Are you daft? D-A-F-T."

"No, I'm not. Thank you for asking." Harry said as he tried to brush Louis. The curly haired boy turned back around to his table. 

Louis tapped him on the shoulder again but this time harder, "Well, I sure as hell think you are for not putting me on the team."

Everyone around the table went silent. They felt bad for Louis because they have seen the things Harry could do to people. Louis was only a small boy, he would never be able to defend himself from the six foot male. Until then, they could only hold their breaths.

Harry sat up straighter, "I think my reasoning was very smart." 

"Oh yeah, and what reason was that?" 

"We don't need druggies on the team." 

Louis froze in his spot and gave Liam a knowing look. Liam was the only other person that knew and he did come to their door to deliver pizza. He was mad - kicked off the team for one little thing?

This is when Louis started raising his voice, "Firstly, what I do on my own time is no one's business but myself." He started pointing to different people at the table, "not you, not you and definitely not you, Harry."

Harry stood up from the table and looked down at Louis, "It becomes my concern when it could potentially affect your place on the team." Harry raised his eyebrow as if he was challenging the smaller boy. 

Louis made a face, "I don't do it everyday and even if I did, I would definitely not do it at school before practices!"

"How am I supposed to know that?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest. 

Louis put his hand on his hip, "You can either trust me or lose one of the best players. It's your call." After saying that, Louis angrily walked out of the cafeteria. 

The talking at the table resumed when the tall boy sat down. Harry continued eating, acting like nothing happened at all. Liam gave him a look. 

"What?" Harry questioned with a mouth full of food. 

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" 

Liam sighed, "Not put Louis on the team."

"You heard why, he was using an illegal substance." Harry casually said.

Liam snorted, "And you haven't?" He and Harry have had their fair share of incidents. 

"It's different." 

Liam leaned back in his chair, "Stop putting up walls and just let the boy in."


	9. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone! 
> 
> Wattpad: larryinpanties   
> Twitter: abithepan

The day Harry found out about Louis getting high:

"He what?" 

Liam cleared his throat, thinking he might of made the wrong decision in telling Harry what happened between him and Niall, "Well, Niall was high while I delivered pizza to him-"

"No, I mean Louis not Nigel," Harry interrupted. 

"Niall-"

"Whatever, I don't care."

Liam gave him a ''why am I even your friend' look. "What I was saying is that Louis is the one that ordered the pizza, I think. He was probably also high with Niall." Liam shrugged his shoulders, "But this is not really any of our concern." 

"It's our concern when it could affect the team." Harry crossed his arms, "I don't want him to ruin what I've built." 

"Well it hasn't been ruined at all so I don't know why you're complaining." Liam points out. "Also, don't act like a saint Harry. I've seen you smoke weed before."

"But-"

"But, no." Liam smirked while crossing his arms, "I know exactly what's happening." 

Harry gave him a suspicious look, "What are you thinking?" 

"I sense that you may have some form of attraction for him." Liam raised his eyebrows, "Could I be right in this suspicion?" 

Harry narrowed his eyes, "First of all, stop speaking like you're 80 and secondly, the answer is no."

"Okay, I totally believe you." Liam grinned.

"Whatever," Harry replied as he walked away. 

\- - - 

Harry walked into his house, sliding off his boots, "Dad?" Harry was met with silence as usual, "Great," he sighed.

Nothing really surprised Harry anymore in life. His home life was the same, his friends were the same, and the school- well school was slightly different.

Harry's home life was not as hard as other peoples, but it did sometimes take a toll on him. 

His mother unfortunately lived about an hour away. She moved out after her, Catherine, and Harry's Dad, Steve, got divorced. The tall boy knew he should go see her more often, but she always has something going on and the days she is free, Harry is busy doing something else.

For his father, he was constantly on the move, whether it was traveling from country to country or city to city - always on business. Not that Harry minded that much, his father was a little more vulgar in some senses. He often used slur words to describe things when it was completely unnecessary and had a closed mindset when it came to anything that was different. 

The thing is, Harry was not out to his family at all as pansexual - only to the people at school. He simply did not think that it would be a good idea, given his current circumstances.

Harry stuck to his same routine - go home, shower, get changed, make food, and then watch tv until he fell asleep.

After, having a shower, Harry walked out of the bathroom in only a towel, and decided to lay in bed until he got the motivation to get dressed. He was casually scrolling through his Instagram when his eyes caught sight of someone familiar.

 

NiallHoran: My friend is the actual sun ☀️ @Louistommo

Harry got curious and pressed on what seemed to be Louis' instagram profile. Unfortunately, it was private, so Harry thought to himself 'do I follow him or no?'  Despite his greatest efforts, the curly haired boy swallowed the lump in his throat and pressed the follow button. 

About two minutes after following Louis, Harry received a notification on his phone saying Louis has accepted his friend request and followed him back.

Harry opened up his profile page and the only words that could be used to describe it was pretty and soft. Harry let his head fall back on the pillow, "fuck." 

\- - -

"Harry" the petite boy whimpered, "p-please more." 

Harry bit his lip as his fingers nudged the boys prostate repeatedly, "Yeah, baby, you love that don't you?" He smirked devishly, "Look at you already falling apart on my fingers - can't wait to see what you'll look like on my cock." 

A blush rose prettily on Louis' cheeks and his thighs quivered with the anticipation of what was to come. 

"Sound good, little one?" 

Louis whimpered, "Uh-huh."

\- - - 

Harry awoke from his slumber with a jump. He looked down and was not surprised to see his own arousal. The curly haired boy slammed his fists against the sheets, "Shit." 

Stupid Liam putting these stupid thoughts in his head.


	10. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: larryinpanties

"Hey, Louis!" Liam called out for Louis as he tried catching up with him in the hallway.

The petite boy did not stop walking, even after hearing the calls from Liam. All Louis did was let out a little huff and proceeded to walk at a faster pace. Louis was suddenly jerked back when a strong hand tugged the handle on his backpack.

"Can you please stop, just for one minute?" Liam begged him. 

Louis glanced at the small pink watch on his wrist and back up at the pleading boy, "You have one minute, starting now." 

The puppy-eyed boy took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry for telling Harry about what you were doing. I only intended to tell him about something else and it just slipped out and I didn't mean to-."

"And what might this something else be?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

A blush rose upon the taller boy's cheeks, "w-well I w-was." Liam cleared his throat, "Well I was just talking to Harry about seeing Niall." 

Despite Louis being a little cold to Liam, he immediately grinned after hearing Liam's small confession, "So, you have a crush on him then?"

"M-maybe." Liam stuttered out.

"Guess my plan worked then." Louis smirked.

Liam spluttered, "What?" Confused about what the smaller boy was saying. 

"Well, you told me you worked there during one of the try-outs. So i used that knowledge to my advantage in trying to get my ship together." 

Liam gave the small boy a shocked look, "What the heck is a ship? Like a boat?"

Louis giggled, "No, it means you and Niall are the couple I want to get together and I'm the captain that's going to make that happen."

"Does this mean you forgive me then?" Liam asked with hopefulness in his eyes.

The shorter boy let an exaggerated exhale, "I guess - only because you're part of my ship."

\- - - 

Louis was taking a chance when he went to look back at the baseball team's list. He was scared that Harry did not listen to what he had to say. If Harry chose to not to put him on the team, then that was his loss.

The petite made his way in front of the small piece of paper and scanned his eyes down to the bottom of the page. He let out a huge smile and squeal when he noticed a quick scribble of his name in pen on the paper. 

What Louis did not notice was the curly-haired boy leaning against the wall down the hall, watching his movements. Harry forced himself to look away from the victorious scene from Louis. Although, he did watch the little boy skip down the hall with a big smile on his face.

Harry thought to himself, 'maybe this wasn't such a bad idea.'

\- - - 

Louis was surprised when a notification popped up on his phone screen saying he was added to a group chat on Instagram. The title of the group chat was labelled as 'Baseball Team', but was then changed by Jake who decided to call it 'Baseball Bitches'.

The small boy giggled and scrolled up to the beginning of the chat.

HStyles: This is a reminder to all of you that practices will be every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Friday from 2:30-4:00pm. If any of you have issues with coming on one of the practice days, let me know in advance. 

Jakethemememaster: sounds cool bro

Spencerrrr25: 👌🏻

Louistommo: good with me (:

xxJacobxx: Hi Louis! Im glad ur on the team with us

Louistommo: HELLO (: me toooooo

Jakethemememaster: stop flirting and get a room LOL

xxJacobxx: >.< we weren't but okie

Harry tossed his phone down on the mattress with a loud groan. He did not know how to feel in this situation. They were not even flirting, but Harry could not stop the feeling of jealousy or possessiveness deep in his chest. Also, the curly-haired boy barely knew anything about the feisty being known as Louis. 

There was something about those blue eyes and soft voice that really intrigued him. The way he was so tiny but still a phenomenal baseball player. Everything about him was just so ethereal - from those electric blue eyes to his  pudgy tummy to his little toes. 

Although, Harry did not just want something temporary. If he was going to go into this, he had to make sure he was not going to be abandoned - just like everyone else has done to him. The green-eyed boy did not give his heart out often, but when he does, he fully commits to it. 

\- - - 

The next day, after school, was the first day of baseball practice. Louis was so proud of himself for making the team and was excited to finally show everyone what he was made of.

The ecstatic boy made his way into the dugout where some boys were already putting on all their gear. Louis found a free spot on the bench and took his cleats out of his bag and put them on. Next thing he knew, a warm body sat themselves right beside him. 

Louis looked up and smiled warmly when he noticed it was just Jacob. "Hi."

The taller boy turned his body towards Louis, "Hey Lou, I'm so glad Harry actually let you on the team. You seem to be one of the only level-headed boys here."

The small boy giggled into the palm of his hand, "That's not very nice." 

Jacob shrugged his shoulders, "But it's true."

Jacob just observed the beauty of the boy. The way he giggled into his hand while his eyes crinkled at the edges was one of the cutest things he has ever seen. "Hey, Louis, I was wondering-"

He was interrupted mid-question when the sound of Harry blowing his whistle was heard. "Gather around me, boys." Harry shifted in his spot near home-base, waiting for everyone to make their way to him. "Before practice starts, I want to let you all know that our first game will be next week - it is an away game, which means we will have our own individual rooms in a hotel."

A few shouts were heard from the group of rowdy teenage boys. An expense-free stay at a hotel sounded wonderful to them.

"This is not an opportunity for you guys to misbehave in any way, shape, or form. If I hear something I don't like, I will not hesitate to have an appropriate punishment set out for you." Harry let his eyes roam the group of boys, "Am I clear?"

Murmurs of 'yes' were heard.


	11. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies!!

Harry panted, along with the other boys as they came to a stop at home plate. "Good practice boys." Harry wiped his sweat soaked curls away from his face, "And remember, our away game is tomorrow afternoon, but you all have to be at the school tonight by eight pm for the bus ride." 

Many of the team members grinned, knowing they got to miss one day of school. While Louis was nervous because this would be his first time in another town, away from his new family.

As everyone was packing up their gear, Louis turned to Jacob to ask him a question, "I don't know why I'm just asking this, but where is the coach?"

Jacob brushed his wavy black hair back after talking of his baseball cap and turned towards the small boy. The taller boy laughed at his question, "Oh, he only comes to games to show that he actually does something. Other than that, he just lets Harry do all the work - not that he minds anyways." 

Louis made a face at his response, "That seems like a lot of responsibility." 

"It is, but Harry can handle it." Jacob glanced at the smaller boy's concerned face, "Don't worry."

Louis nodded and as he got up and said his goodbyes to the other teammates. As he was walking to the parking lot, he spotted Harry about to get into his car. 

The petite boy quickly caught up to him before he got in, "Hey, Harry!" 

Harry's head snapped up at the sound of the soft voice. He immediately stopped what he was doing and waited for Louis to make his way towards him.

Louis felt a little anxious under the green eyes that seemed to burn holes into him. He nervously rocked back and forth on his little feet, "Oh w-well, I was wondering what the address was for the hotel we're staying at?"

Harry raised a questioning brow, "Why do you want to know? We're taking the bus there so you don't have to worry about going yourself." 

A blush rose upon Louis' cheeks. "Well, I know, I just want to let my parents know where I am at all times." Louis felt anxious as he watched Harry pull out his phone and type random things. The small boy then felt a buzz come from the back of his pocket. 

"There, I sent it to you on Instagram." Harry's lip twitched at the side a little, as if he wanted to smile at this adorable specimen. "Got any other questions?" 

Louis said a small 'Nope' and quickly made his way to the bus stop waiting for the bus to pick him up. Once he sat down on the little bench, he finally felt like he could breathe properly again. He did not know why he felt so anxious around the taller boy. Maybe it's because he does not want to take a chance of getting kicked off the team. 'Who knows' Louis thought to himself. 

\- - - 

"Jacob?" 

"Here."

"Spencer?" 

"Here."

"Louis?" 

"Here," Louis said in his soft voice.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, not hearing the small boy, "Is Louis here?" 

The blushing boy stood up from his seat and raised his hand in the air, "Right here!" 

Harry nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned to the coach that was driving the bus, "We're good to go then." 

It was currently 8:00pm at night and because of the practice they had early, practically half of the team was already falling asleep.

Louis was dressed in a pair of black jeans and an old oversized hoodie that basically concealed his figure. He was very sleepy at the moment but he chose to stay awake instead because it was only a two hour drive there. Also, he did not feel like waking up with a sore neck.

Instead, the blue-eyed boy decide to take out a pair of knitting needles and a scarf he was currently working on. 

Harry chose to sit diagonally in front of Louis. He took a glance back and soon became fond when he saw what Louis was doing, "What are you working on?"

It seemed to startle the boy out of his thoughts when he jumped slightly. "Oh u-um, me?" Louis pointed to himself. 

"You are like the only one awake." Harry shook his head with a quick laugh. 

Louis continued what he was doing, "Just knitting a scarf."

"For anyone in particular?" 

"For me probably." The small boy giggled, as if what he said was actually funny. 

Harry hummed in acknowledgement and turned back around in his seat. The good thing about the bus is that everyone got the chance to sit in their own spot and stretch out their limbs.

\- - - 

Harry awake to a small finger poking at his shoulder. "Hey, Harry." 

Harry grumbled and swatted the boys finger away from him, "Five more minutes." 

Louis giggled and continued poking him, "You're the one with all the reservations, silly." 

After about ten seconds, Harry stretched out his limbs and glanced around the bus to find everyone already piling out. Louis definitely did not take that moment to stare at the slight skin that showed when Harry stretched his arms above his head.

"Okay, I'm up." Harry picked up all his stuff and made his way into the hotel, with Louis following behind him. 

The curly-haired boy then went to the front desk to collect all the room keys for the rest of the boys. He handed a key to each of his team members until he had no more left. The last person that did not receive a key was Louis. 

Harry turned back to the front desk lady, "Hi, I think you made a mistake. I'm missing one set of keys." 

"What's your last name?" The receptionist asked as she started typing on the computer. 

"Styles."

"How many rooms did you reserve?" 

"Sixteen." 

The lady tapped a few more buttons, "Sorry sir, it says here you only booked fifteen." 

Harry furrowed his brows, "Is there any way I can purchase another room."

The lady gave him an apologetic look, "Unfortunately we don't do last minute reservations. You have to book at least three days in advance." 

"Okay, thank you for your time." Harry turned around with a frown on his face. 

Some of the boys already started heading to their rooms while Louis just awkwardly stood there. 

"It's okay, Harry. I can probably try and find a room in another hotel down the street or something." Louis tried to reason with upset boy. 

Harry shook his head, "I'm not letting you do that. This was my mistake. I think I booked the rooms before I let you on the team," The curly-haired boy said sheepishly. 

Louis looked at his feet, "Oh. Well maybe I can room with Jacob or something." 

Harry tried to hide his disgusted frown, "It's fine. You can stay with me since I made the mistake." 

Louis suddenly become very nervous at the thought of having to share the same space as the team captain, "O-Okay."


	12. Ten + bonus Christmas chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a bonus chapter I wrote around Christmas for this book! 
> 
> It has absolutely nothing to do with the plot and it is just something I wrote for fun!
> 
> Contains smut, enjoy xx

"Mm, baby honey." The curly haired male rasped out.

Louis' head popped up, "Yes?"

"Feels so good. Don't stop." Harry practically purred at the touch of the smaller boy. 

Louis giggled as he continued playing with Harry's hair - running his fingers through it, twisting it.

It was Christmas break for the two boys and they decided to plan a week trip to Harry's family cabin. It was not hard to convince either's parents since they trusted the both of them. 

Harry and Louis were currently in bed - keeping warm while the harsh gusts of wind blew against the cabin. Harry was dressed in only a pair of sweats while Louis was dressed in the taller boy's sweater and a pair of black cotton shorts. 

"You're so cute." Louis gushed as he pinched Harry's cheeks.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the smaller boy's statement, "I'm not cute - more manly or rugged." The curly haired boy shook his head and attempted to puff his chest out, "Definitely not cute though."

Louis giggled some more and pressed his forehead against Harry's. "Yes, you are. My cutest baby."

The petite boy squeaked as he was flipped onto his tummy. Harry straddled the back of his thighs as he leaned forward to hover his mouth over Louis' ear, "Am I still cute now?" 

Louis gasped as he felt Harry breathe out warm puffs of air against his ear - one of the most sensitive parts about him.

"Ummm." 

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I don't think so, baby boo." Right after Harry said that, the taller boy began to tickle Louis' sides.

The blue eyed boy let out a high pitch squeal as his sides were attacked, "H-Haz." Louis gasped and wiggled around in Harry's grasp. 

"Take it back and I'll stop." Harry really did not want to stop, even if Louis did take it back. Tickling Louis was one of his favourite things to do because he got to see Louis' beautiful smile and adorable giggles. 

Louis thrashed around on the bed. "Fine! You're n-not cute at all, just manly an-and rugged," He finally admitted to escape what he called "torture". 

Harry grinned and stopped his attacks on the squirmy boy. Louis turned his head to the side to glance at Harry still sitting on the back of his thighs. 

"Now you're the cute one, baby honey." Harry reached up to brush his thumb gently against Louis' small ear. 

The petite boy whined at one of his most sensitive parts being caressed. He quickly turned his head the other way to prevent the sensitivity that he felt. Harry continued to caress the small boy's body in order to calm him down. 

He slowed down when he reached the hem of Louis' cotton shorts. When Louis had first worn them, Harry practically died right there because of the fact that it showed a majority of Louis' luscious thighs that he wanted to mark up so badly. 

"Can I touch you here, baby?" Harry slowly rubbed up Louis' thighs and to his plump behind. "Just want to feel you right now. Hmm, is that okay, kitten?"

Louis pushed his blushing face into the mattress, "Mhm." 

Harry slowly peeled Louis' shorts down his thighs and tossed it on the floor. "So soft, kitten - could touch you here all day," He said as he massaged the pillowy skin.

Harry spent a good five minutes, just admiring one of his favourite assets of Louis'. He took his time caressing the skin until he felt the smaller boy melt into the palm of his hands. Harry paused when he felt Louis push back into his hands. The taller male did not hesitate to leave a quick slap to Louis right cheek. The small boy let a small 'oh' escape his lips at the stinging but pleasurable feeling.

"I know getting your arse played with is your favourite thing. Right, kitten?"

Louis turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Harry. By now, the petite boy had a slight flush to his skin and glossy eyes. "Yes, daddy."

Harry practically moaned out loud, just at that one word. The way Louis often gave up control to him was a major turn on to Harry. 

"Fuck, baby honey," Harry seethed through his teeth. "Can I please touch you here?" The taller boy asked as he ran a dry finger over Louis' hole.

Louis nodded his head vigorously as he slightly wiggled his bum in the air, "please u-uh do it."

Harry grabbed the soft tan skin of Louis' arse and spread both cheeks apart. The small boy whined at the exposure to his hole - under the scrutiny of the curly haired boy's gaze.

"Looks so good kitten. Think I'm gonna have to have a taste of you." Harry smirked as his mouth hovered over the smaller boy's hole. He knew how riled up Louis' gets from being eaten out and Harry practically thrived off of it. 

The first swipe of Harry's tongue to his hole had Louis grasping at the bedsheets. Harry made little kitten licks over the puckered skin to tease his boy. 

Louis whined, "more please, daddy." The blue eyed boy slightly rutted his hips against the bed in little circles. 

Harry stopped what he was doing and gave Louis a swift smack to his bum, "Hey, kitten, none of that."

Louis pouted and made a little 'Hmph' sound when the taller boy pulled his hips off of the bed, so he was arse up and face down.

"Gonna come just from me," Harry said and immediately went back to eating out his gorgeous lover. Only this time, he decided to give Louis what he wanted by dipping the tip of his tongue into the puckered hole. 

Louis reached back to try and push Harry's face deeper into his arse. "Oh, just like that," The small boy let out a series of whimpers as Harry's tongue delved further inside him. 

Harry pulled back for one second, "Taste so good." He went in for another lick. "Gonna have to keep you like this all day."

The taller boy continued to eat Louis out like it was the last thing he would do. Harry slurped and suckled at his rim which caused Louis release a string of whimpers and soft moans. 

The petite boy only got louder when Harry added a finger into the mix. "Oh, shit," Louis whined into the pillow. "Love your fingers so much, daddy."

Harry's fingers were perfect size - long and thick enough to burn a little, in a good way, when he stretched Louis out. Louis gasped loudly and clenched his thighs together when Harry's finger stroked over his prostate. 

"This your special spot, kitten?" Harry smirked devishly, already knowing the answer to his question.

The smaller boy let out little puffs of air in between his whines, "uh huh."

Harry continued prodding his finger repeatedly against the little nub. "So good, precious." The taller boy took slow but deep thrusts with his finger. "You're still the cute one, baby - with your little sounds." 

Louis panted loudly, "M' gonna come." 

With that Harry sped up his finger while adding another one. He wanted the pleasure that Louis would feel to be intense. The small boy pushed back on his fingers yet pushed foreword to get away - as if it was too much of a pleasurable sensation for him.

Louis pouted back at the taller boy, "Can I touch, please?" 

Harry sighed dramatically, as if he was actually bothered by the question, "I guess." Harry slapped his hand away when Louis went to grip himself with his fist. "Only one finger, kitten. Just rub it against the head - that's all you're getting."

The petite boy whimpered when he brought one of his tiny fingers to the head of his cock. He circled the digit around and occasionally dipped it into his slit. 

When Louis came, it was sudden but powerful. The small boy whimpered and whined as he moved up the bed to try and run from the pleasure of his orgasm. Harry was having none of that and made sure that his fingers followed with the squirmy boy.

Louis clenched the bedsheets in his fist as he was brought back into his original doggy style position, "Daddy?" 

"Pass me the lube, baby." Harry said as he got an idea.

The wrecked boy shifted his body to reach for the lube in the draw. He did not know what Harry was up to, but he trusted him nevertheless. 

"Thank you, kitten," Harry said as he petted down the smaller boy's thick thighs. Louis twitched, as his body was still sensitive from his orgasm. "You're so good, baby honey. My most precious little treasure."

Louis blushed into the sheets at all the praise. He loved when Harry complimented him, but he would never admit it out loud. Harry also enjoyed praising Louis very much - the way he turned all blushie and shy was one of the cutest things to the star baseball player. 

Harry grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his hand. He rubbed his two hands together to spread the mixture around. What surprised Louis was when Harry started to rub the slippery contents onto the inside of his thighs.

"Wha-" 

"Just going to thigh-fuck you. Is that alright, kitten?" 

Louis nodded his head quickly, "Oh, yes." This was new to both of them, but he knew he would be pleasurable. 

Harry pushed down his sweatpants just so they rested on the middle of his thighs. His hard cock hung low and was a dark shade of red. Harry closed Louis' thighs together as close as they could, to mimic a warm hole. 

The first push of the taller boy's cock into the squishy skin of Louis' thighs made him want to come right then and there. "Ugh, so soft, kitten. Love when you let me use you like this - like a little plaything." 

The small boy whined at the dirty talk that came out Harry's lips. Every time Harry's cock would pass through the front of his thighs, Louis took the liberty to play with the head of the cock that was thigh-fucking him.

Harry sped up his thrusts, "M' so close. Fuck."

Louis brought the fingers he was using to play with the head of Harry's cock to his mouth and suckled on them. "Please come, daddy. I want your cum." The small boy made an act of batting his eyes and putting on a high and whiny voice.

Harry's hips stuttered as he came - some getting on Louis' thighs and the rest on the bedsheets. He pulled his cock away from the pillowy skin of Louis' thighs and scooped up the leftover cum. 

The taller boy grabbed Louis jaw and replaced the small boy's fingers with his own. "Just like that, kitten." 

\- - - 

After showering and finally getting the motivation to get somewhat dressed, the two boys made their way into the spacious living room to binge watch Christmas movies.

 

"What Christmas movie do you want to watch first, baby honey?" Harry asked as the two got cozy under the warm blanket. 

"Home alone!" Louis shouted. 

Harry grimaced, "Uh, no. I've seen that too many times." 

Louis pouted, "But-"

"How about the Polar Express? It's a total classic." Harry said as he flipped through the movies on the television. 

The small boy huffed, "I hate that movie so much. I find it so horrible." 

"It's totally not!" Harry argued back. 

Louis turned to face the side of Harry. He leaned closer to the taller boy and started leaving small kisses up the side of his neck and to his jawline. 

Harry crosses his arms, "You're not going to convince me." 

Louis hovered his mouth over Harry's ear, "Pretty please, daddy?" The petite boy made sure to widen his eyes and bat his long eyelashes. 

Harry threw his head back against the couch, "Fuck! Fine." 

Louis squealed as he gave the taller boy a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. 

\- - -

Louis clapped his hands together, "Hot tub time!" 

Louis asked Harry if they could spend some time in the indoor hot tub. It was a large tub that could fit about eight people and had jets surrounding the inside of it.

 

Harry chuckled at the boy's behaviour. He was so glad that he brought the smaller boy with him on their little vacation. Louis was just like a little ray of light that shone happiness anywhere he went. 

Harry called out to Louis when he saw him heading towards the bathroom to change into his swimsuit, "Where are you going?"

Louis turned around and smirked, "It's a surprise. By the time I come out, I expect you to be in the hot tub already or you don't get your surprise." Louis winked as he closed the door behind him. 

It was almost embarrassing how quickly Harry tore off his sweatpants to change into his swim trunks. He ran to the room where the hot tub was made sure to turn on the jets before hopping in. 

Harry waited five more minutes before he heard the quiet patters of Louis' small feet tapping against the floor. The footsteps stopped at the door and a head of chestnut hair peaked out from behind, "In?"

Harry laughed, "Yeah, baby boo." 

Harry's laugh got stuck in his throat though when he saw Louis walk through the door. The petite boy was dressed in a red bathing suit thong that left nothing to imagination and a elf hat. 

"Merry almost Christmas, daddy," Louis giggled as he saw Harry's facial reaction.

"Fuck, kitten. Come here for daddy." 

Louis practically skipped over to the tub and stood right in front of it. Harry made a spinning motion with his finger and Louis blushed as he turned around in a circle. 

"Stop." Harry said then Louis' backside was facing him. "Mm, so nice baby. You dressed up all pretty, just for me?" 

Louis clenched his thighs together at the sound of Harry's deep and raspy voice, "yes, daddy."

The taller boy motioned to his lap, "Come here, kitty. Sit on my lap." 

Louis plopped down into the water and onto Harry's lap with a slight splash. He let out a little giggle, "Oops."

"Hi." Harry smiled at the cuteness of the boy. 

Harry sat staring at the boy for a minute, caressing the side of his jawline. He took a hold of Louis' elf hat and threw it somewhere across the room. "Don't want to get this wet," Harry smiled.

Louis did not even notice the elf hat being taken off of his head. All he knew is that he wanted to kiss Harry - so that is what he did. The smaller boy pressed his lips softly against Harry's plusher ones. They kissed slowly and deep, licking into one another's mouths. The kiss soon became rushed when Louis began to grind his hips in little circles against Harry's. 

"Want to go again, baby boo?"

Louis eagerly nodded his head and went to pull down his bathing suit thong.

He paused when he was stopped by a large hand, "No, leave it on, kitten. You look too pretty to take it off. "

Louis blushed softly and nodded his head. The smaller boy reached for Harry's swimming trunks and pulled them down so they rested just below his balls. 

"Can we rub them together, daddy?" Louis asked in an innocent voice.

Harry groaned, "Yeah, yeah" 

The taller boy threw his head back when he felt Louis try to grip both of their cocks in the palm of his hand. He whined when he could not grip both of their girths properly. The small boy pouted up at Harry. 

"Need help, kitten?" Harry grinned. 

Before Louis could answer, Harry wrapped his much larger hand around both of their hard cocks. The feeling made the petite boy keel over in pleasure and hide his face in Harry's neck. 

Louis left a series of little nibbles on Harry's jugular and collarbones. He whimpered when he felt the curly haired boy's thumb rub around the head of his cock.

The smaller boy wrapped his hand around Harry's and helped guide his hand up and down their shafts in quick motions.

"Fuck, so small, kitten. Can't even hold both of our cocks in your hand." The size differenc between them was clearly a major turn on for both Harry and Louis. "Could manhandle you - throw you onto the bed, maybe spank you a little." 

Louis moaned loudly at that and pushed his hips up in quick motions into the palm of Harry's hand.

"C'mon, baby. Come for me, all pretty and sweet like you usually do." 

Louis' hips stuttered as he moaned into the column of the taller boy's throat. Little globs of Louis' cum started to rise the the surface of the hot tub water. The petite boy, despite his sensitivity, continued to thrust up against Harry to get him off.

Harry's grip tightened around them and he let out a loud moan as he came into the water, "Yes, fuck, lovely." 

Once both of them came down from their highs, they just sat there for a few minutes - enjoying each other's presence. 

The small boy giggled dazedly, "Thanks for inviting me to the cabin for some fun," He said with a wink.


	13. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading!

Louis took a deep as he stared at himself in the mirror of the hotel room he was currently sharing with Harry.

He was not planning on having to share a hotel room with anyone, let alone Harry. To say he was embarrassed about the fact that Harry had to see his pyjamas, was an understatement. Louis was dressed in a pair of short burgundy cotton shorts and a white shirt with little teddy bears on it.

The petite boy has been in the bathroom for a good ten minutes already, contemplating everything that might happen tonight. Where will he sleep? Will they sleep together? Will Harry be disgusted with him?

He was shook from his thoughts when the sound of the front door being opened could be heard. Harry and him did not come up together because he had to make sure that everyone was all settled in first.

Louis decided to leave the bathroom before Harry thought he was taking a fat shit. Not that it mattered to him at all.

When he exited the bathroom, he saw Harry putting his own bags on the couch. 

"You're sleeping on the couch?" Louis asked as he walked further into the room. 

Harry looked up, slightly startled because he did not hear the small boy, "Oh, yeah. Just thought since it's my fault that we're sharing a room, I might as well let you have the bed."

Louis blushed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I mean, I'm smaller, so it would probably make more sense for me to sleep on the couch." 

Harry smirked, "Are you admitting that you're tiny?" 

Louis scoffed, "Of course not! I'm simply saying that you're a giant oaf and would probably not fit on the couch." The smaller boy took more steps towards the bed to sit down at the edge of it. 

The chemistry between the two boys was hands down confusing. One minute they were bickering, the next minute they were giggling together, and the next minute Harry was distant with him. Not that Louis cared anyways because they were not even friends - just teammates.

Harry hummed in acknowledgement as he continued to sort out his bags, "Well I'm going to shower, decide which one you want." With that, Harry entered the bathroom with a towel and soap. 

Louis sat on the bed, aimlessly scrolling through his phone when he heard a knock at the door.

The small boy get up and peeked out of the door - not knowing exactly who it was. When he saw who it was, he was pleasantly surprised.

"Hi, Jacob!" Louis smiled as he saw his new friend that he was happy to grow closer too. 

The black haired boy reciprocated the smile, "Hi, Louis. We're all meeting at Jake's room as a pre-game celebration. Wanna come?" Jacob prayed that he would say yes, just so he could spend more time with the electrifying boy. 

"Oh, yes!" Louis said excitedly. He was happy to finally spend some more time with his team, other than at practices.

The smile on Jacob's face was so wide, "Okay, get your stuff ready and come whenever you want." 

Louis paused and looked down at his outfit, "Wait," he whined. "I don't want anyone to make fun of my t-shirt." He said shyly while tugging at the hem of his shirt.

Jacob bit his lip in thought. To him the boy looked so lovely, but he also did not want him to feel self conscious. "How about to take this sweater I'm wearing?" Jacob laughed as he say Louis cover his eyes when he went to pull off his sweater," Don't worry, I have a shirt under this."

Louis blushed as he was handed the sweater that was clearly bigger than his usual size. The large black sweater fell just below the bottom of his shorts. 

Jacob had to refrain from physically cooing at Louis. He looked so pretty in an oversized sweater - especially his. 

Louis smiled gratefully at him before they both said their goodbyes. The small boy skipped happily back inside, ready to get ready to leave, until he realized something. He had to tell Harry about the plans but he was still in the shower. 

Louis got the courage to go up to the bathroom door and knocked on it. When he did not hear any response he decided to call out for him, "Harry?" 

He waited for a response again but sighed when he did not get one. He was about to walk away when the bathroom door opened to reveal a very naked Harry with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You called?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the gawking boy. 

Louis tried not to stare, but he could not really help the fact that Harry was beautiful. The petite boy stared at the exposed skin of Harry's chest - admiring the tattoos and the strong looking muscles. His eyes then drifted to his biceps, water droplets running down the muscular skin. 

The smaller boy blushed at the fact that he was obviously staring at Harry for longer than needed, "Uh w-ell, we're all apparently going to Jake's room to hang out and I just thought I should let you know." 

"Whose sweater is that?" 

"Huh?" Louis questioned confusingly.

Harry blatantly ignored Louis' first statement, "The sweater, whose is it?"

The smaller boy shifted on his feet, unsure of why Harry was asking him this. Why was he so adamant on who's sweater it was? Louis could have brought it from home for all he knew. 

"Oh. It's Jacob's." Louis replied, not noticing the grimace on Harry's face. 

Harry crossed his arms over his chest - biceps bulging, making them look bigger. Louis made sure to keep his eyes in line with Harry's face. 

"Are you guys dating or something?"

Louis gasped at the question, "No!" The smaller boy tried to contain his blush at his outburst, "No. He just let me borrow it because I was embarrassed of my shirt." Louis stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. 

Harry nodded - he was definitely not jealous. Louis and him were not even dating, barely even friends. 

"Okay, I'll come to the little get together." With that, Harry walked past the boy into the room to get his clothes.

Louis stood flabbergasted, not knowing what just happened. 

"Are you just going to stand there and watch me change or are you leaving? I mean I wouldn't mind either one."

With that, Louis quickly ran out of the room.


	14. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all the support so far!! xx

As soon as Louis entered Jake's room, where the small get together was, a drink was shoved in his hands. He looked down at the pink drink in his and back up at Spencer who gave it to him. 

"Just a wine cooler - figured you weren't much of a drinker," Spencer nodded down at the drink.

Louis gave him a smile and took a sip of the fruity drink. As he walked further into the room, he smiled when he spotted some of his closer friends on the team - including Jacob. The petite boy sat next to Jacob on the long couch and turned to face him.

"Glad you could finally make it," Jacob winked. 

Louis giggled, "I just saw you like ten minutes ago!"

Jacob smiled, "Psh, ten minutes too long."

The smaller boy flicked the other in the ear, "Impatient."

Jacob would talk any flick to the ear if it meant he could see Louis smile. He wanted to make a move on the petite boy but he did not know if he would be interested in him like that. Jacob may be a confident boy, but when it came to Louis, all he could feel was nervous bubbles in the pit of his stomach.

They both turned their heads when they heard loud greetings resonate from the front door. A chorus of 'hey, Harrys' could be heard from a few of the players.

Louis blushed when he remembered what happened moments before in the hotel room. Was Harry flirting with him? Louis thought Harry disliked him.

"Louis, are you okay?"

The small boy faced Jacob again, "Oh, y-yeah. Why?" 

Jacob had a concerned look on his face, "You look kinda flushed."

"Oh, it's just the alcohol," Louis brushed off as he pointed to his almost empty bottle. But anyone knew that the small amount of alcohol could not have caused that.

Jacob nodded his head as he turned to the side to have a conversation with another teammate. They were talking about girls - something Louis was not interested in.

Louis aimlessly let his eyes roam around the room - taking in the atmosphere. They suddenly landed on Harry who was leaning against the wall. He noticed that even while the taller boy was having a conversation with someone else, his eyes were still on Louis. The small boy quickly turned his head away when he noticed his staring and flushed slightly - again not because of the alcohol.

If Louis was going to have to suffer through this weird tension, he was not going to do it sober he decided. Louis hopped off the couch and made his way to the small kitchen where all the alcohol was - luckily it was in the opposite direction of where Harry was standing.

When it came to mixing drinks - Louis was clueless. He just decided to mix some vodka and orange juice in a red plastic cup. He downed a quarter of it before filling up again. 

After feeling sufficient with his drink, Louis made his way out of the kitchen. When he joined everyone back in the lounge area, he discovered that all the seats on the couch were now taken.

"Hey, Louis! Come join us for a game of never have I ever," A boy named Aaron on the team called over. 

Louis hesitantly walked to the small circle of boys, not everyone wanting to play, and sat on the ground. He has never played this game before but he knew what type of questions it could lead to.

There were a bunch of shots piled in the middle of the coffee table, filled with an unknown liquid. Louis was wondering why they needed so many when there were only about seven of them playing. 

"Okay, how to play is pretty simple. All you have to do is take a shot whenever you haven't done something," Aaron announced to the group. "I'll start since I started this. Never have I ever kicked a dog." 

Spencer slowly shrunk down in his spot as he quickly took a shot. Everyone turned their heads to him with questioning looks on their faces. 

He cried out, "It was one time! It's because this dog attacked my pant leg and wouldn't let go - I swear I'm not an animal abuser." 

A chorus of laughs were heard, "Okay, I'll go next," Jake said. "Never have I ever not have sex." 

Everyone groaned - of course they could count on Jake to always make it about sex. They complied anyways and no one took a shot except for two people, Louis and sophomore named Jimothy. 

Louis blushed - this was going to be a long night. 

What he did not know was that once again, Harry was staring at him from across the room. 

\- - - 

After around thirty minutes of playing never have I ever, it was safe to say that Louis was a little more than tipsy. He was a very giggly drunk but still a little shy. The small boy got up from his spot on the floor and made his way to the kitchen to get some water. He really needed only a little if he wanted to survive the night not completely drunk.

On his way there, he stumbled into a body - their drink spilling on Jacob's sweater. Louis looked up with glossy eyes - from the alcohol - and stared fish-mouth realizing it was Harry. Of course of all people it had to be him.

When Louis did nothing, Harry decided to take matter into his own hands and pulled Louis into the washroom and closed the door. "Take of his sweater," Harry said in an almost stern voice.

Harry pulled off his purple hoodie which had a sports team logo on it that Louis' did not know and put it in the petite boy's grasp. Louis' drunk mind still could not comprehend what was going on and just stood there, "U-um."

Harry let out a sigh that sounded like he was annoyed (in reality he was not) and grabbed the sweater back from the boy. "Here," he said as he took the black sweater off of Louis and manhandled him into his own. 

Louis gasped as Harry gently put him in his sweater - it was almost in a caring way. His drunk mind was enjoying the way that Harry took charge - he wanted him to take charge in other ways.

Harry tried his best to not let his mind drift at all - he was only taking care of him. Yet, there was no sense denying anymore that he was attracted to Louis. The smaller boy was definitely his type - petite, strong (mentally and physically), and witty. Although, Harry was still conflicted with his thoughts - love was confusing. 

"All done," Harry said quietly as he fixed Louis' hair after putting the hood down.

At this point, Louis was full on blushing with lots of butterflies filling his tummy. He has really never met anyone like Harry - he did not know how to feel. One minute Harry was acting cold and the next he was taking care of him.

The two boys stood in silence in front of each for a few moments before Harry let out a deep breath, "L-let's go back to the party," Harry suggested. "You can leave Jacob's sweater here." 

Louis swallowed, trying to relieve his dry throat. "T-thanks." 

Harry opened the door for them and slowly nudged the smaller boy out. Louis scurried back over to his spot back on the floor. All his mind could think of was the feel of Harry's hands and breath on him. 

Jacob had a questioning look on his face when he saw Louis come out with Harry's sweater on instead of his but chose to continue his conversations instead of letting it bother him.


	15. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Read the last chapter to refresh your mind (:

"What was that about?" Jacob asked later on during the small party. 

Louis was currently laying down on the floor - his vision slightly spinning from the alcohol and mind still hazy from Harry's touch. "Huh?" 

"You and Harry went into the bathroom together," He stated from his spot, still on the couch. 

Louis could blame his small blush on the alcohol - blood running to his cheeks just at the mention of the curly haired boy. The way he handle Louis was something he could not get out of his head. "O-Oh, he just spilt his drink on me and let me use his sweater because yours got dirty." 

"Oh."

Louis thought he was mad for a second, "But I s-swear I'll wash your other sweater." 

Jacob gave a small smile, "That's okay, love. I'm not worried about my sweater at all."

Louis rolled over on his tummy and giggled, "If you say so. Have fun with your alcohol sweater."

\- - -

Everyone started piling out of the room an hour later when Jake complained about 'needing at least fourteen hours of sleep before the game."

Some of Louis' teammates now had the chance to find out that he became a tiny brat when tipsy - borderline drunk. Okay, definitely drunk. 

"Louis, we have to leave now!" Jacob laughed at how ridiculous he was being.

The petite boy could not stop giggling as he rolled around on the floor - trying to get away from the hands of Jacob. Louis ended up wiggling his way under the small coffee table, that only someone as tiny as him could fit under.

Louis stopped his wiggling when he no longer heard Jacob trying to coerce him into leaving. He laid there for a minute and listened to the sound of people talking - more like mumbling to his clouded ears. Louis took the time to sit there and think about how happy he was at the moment. He was glad that he could have this fun get together with his teammates with no judgement.

The petite boy was cut out of his thoughts when two large hands grabbed at his ankles and yanked him from under the table. He squealed as the carpet rubbed against his tummy, "Jacob!"

Louis had a confused look on his face when he saw that Jacob was leaving the room and not the one pulling him from his ankles. The petite boy was then turned around onto his back, only to be facing Harry. 

"Is this okay?" The taller boy questioned as he put his hands on Louis' hips. 

Louis had no idea what Harry was talking about, but all he knew is that he liked the feeling of Harry's large hands touching him. Louis nodded his head - despite his cluelessness to what was happening. 

Harry lifted the small boy up bridal style and made his way out of Jake's room and to their own. The curly haired boy did not even break a sweat when carrying Louis, as if he only weighed a few pounds. 

Louis immediately nuzzled his face into Harry's shoulder - not realizing his actions. Harry smelled of pine and alcohol and man. More like a man boy - Louis giggled to himself. 

Louis closed his eyes with a hum, "Strong." 

Harry's heart clenched at the boy in his arms. He hated admitting his feelings for people - he felt vulnerable. This tiny boy was already making his way into his closed off heart. 

As they were entering their room, Harry accidentally knocked Louis' head on the door frame.

"Owie," Louis whined but still kept his eyes closed. 

"Fuck, sorry Lou," Harry quickly said as he cradled the back of the boys head. 

The small boy leaned into his touch with a content smile on his face. The next thing Louis knew, he was being placed onto the soft bed.  
Harry made work of grabbing a glass of water and painkillers for Louis in the morning.

After taking care of Louis, Harry finally settled in his spot on the couch. He made sure to shut off the light on the night table before laying down. 

Harry closed his eyes, trying not let his thoughts take over. He heard some shuffling come from the bed and a small groan.

"Harry, I thought you hated me?" Louis asked in a slightly slurred voice. 

Harry did not bother to turn the lights on or sit up. "I don't," He sighed. 

"Harry are you gay?" 

Harry gulped, "No, I'm pansexual." 

Louis giggled, "Skillet sexual."


	16. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wattpad: larryinpanties

The next morning was surprisingly not awkward at all for the two boys. Harry thought that Louis just forgot everything that happened at the party but in reality, Louis was just pretending he could not remember to save himself from embarrassment.

Louis was the first one to wake up in the morning. It was only nine in the morning all the players had to be at the game for three in the afternoon. 

The small boy stretched out on the bed and rolled on to his side. He looked towards Harry, who appeared to be sleeping still. Louis just sat there for a minute to admire him - the way his hair fell into his face and how he softly snored.

Louis snapped out of his thoughts and took the pill that Harry left on the nightstand the night before. A blush rose upon his cheeks at the memories of last night. Yes, he was drunk, but in the back of his mind he still knew what he was doing. 

Although, the smaller boy now had a little more confidence knowing Harry liked boys too. He was maybe developing a tiny crush on Harry - just a tiny one.

Louis decided to be somewhat productive and went to have a shower. He entered the bathroom and turned the temperature on the shower to high. Louis made sure to wash any trace of alcohol left on his body off. He tried to avoid thoughts of Harry's hands - no time for those thoughts. 

The petite boy stepped out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy white towel to wrap around himself. He realized that he did not grab his extra pair of clothes, so he peaked out of the room and saw that Harry was still sleeping. Louis decided to take a chance and ran out of the room to grab a clean pair of clothes from his bag. After snatching a pair of black jeans and a black printed t-shirt, he quickly scurried back into the bathroom. 

What Louis did not realize was that Harry was actually awake and maybe caught a glimpse of the soft pudge of Louis' tummy.

\- - - 

The team arrived at the baseball diamond one hour before the game started. This way, they now had more time to physically and mentally prepare for their first actual game. 

While most of the boys on the team were practicing their throwing and hitting, Louis decided to start his stretches. He found a space on the grass and sat down to stretch his legs first. 

After a few minutes of doing that, he heard footsteps behind him. When Louis turned around, he discovered it to be Jacob. 

He looked as though he just came back from doing laps around the diamond because he was panting slightly and sweat formed at his hairline, making his dark locks damp. Jacob plopped down right beside the smaller boy and fell back into the grass.

Louis continued to stretch while both boys fell into silence - a slightly awkward one. Louis  started thinking about how Jacob has been acting slightly weird lately - only slightly. Louis hoped he was okay - not knowing the real reason for his weirdness. 

A loud whistle was blown and all the team members jogged to the perpetrator - which happened to be Harry. Everyone huddled in a circle while Harry spoke, "Okay, this other team doesn't seem to difficult - we should be able to take them."

After doing a chant and some words of encouragement, the players ran out on the field - ready to start the game. 

\- - -

Louis flopped down on the cold metal bench after finally finishing the game. Like Harry predicted, they won against the other team by a landslide.

The petite boy started to gather up all his gear and switch his shoes from cleats to a pair of pink sandals. Louis jumped when Jacob sat himself on the bench beside him and started to pack up as well. Louis scooted down the bench a little bit - feeling like he was too close to Jacob for his liking right now. 

Jacob turned towards Louis with a smile on his face, "Good job today, babe." 

Louis gave an uneasy smile and nodded his head. 

\- - -

All the boys yawned while some were asleep as they were finally on the bus to head back home. 

Harry rested his head against and attempted to sleep but it was not working. So the curly haired boy decided to listen to music to help. 

When he reached into his bag for his headphones, he noticed something that he did not put in there. He grabbed it and realized it was the yellow scarf that Louis was working on the other day. 

Harry's heart skipped a beat - not knowing how to feel. He glanced over at the petite boy that was already sleeping - soft snores coming out between his lips. 

Maybe Harry could try this.

\- - - 

Everyone piled out of the bus when they arrived back at school. Some players got picked up, while others drove back themselves. 

When Harry was walking to his car that he left at school, he noticed a small figure sitting under the dim light at the bus stop.

Harry got in his car and slowly pulled his car up to the familiar person. He rolled down his window and called out, "Louis!" 

The small boy looked up startled from his phone and blushed. He quickly gathered his bag and walked up to Harry's car. 

"Um, yes?"

Harry's insides twisted - Louis was just so pretty and soft. "I can give you a ride home." 

Louis bit his lip and rocked back and forth on his feet, "If you don't mind." 

Harry nodded his head for Louis to get in. Louis stepped into the car and quickly got buckled in with his bag on his lap.

The ride was mostly silent - not an awkward but more of a nervous one. The two boys did not really know what to say. 

Louis turned towards Harry driving, "Thanks for driving me home, my mom was working the night shift tonight." He gave a small smile. 

"It's fine. I wouldn't want you busing home this late at night," Harry assured. "Something bad could've happened." 

Louis fiddled with his fingers and thought to himself 'Did Harry like him now?' 

As they pulled up to the front of Louis' house, both boys say in silence for a few seconds. 

"Thanks, Harry and see you at school." Louis quickly leaned over and kiss the taller boy gently on the cheek. The petite boy hopped out of the car and dashed to his front door before going in his house. 

Harry's cheeks burned as he sat there for a minute. What was this boy doing to him?


	17. fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking a little bit to update xx

"You what?" 

"I-"

"And then you k-"

Louis kicked Niall's leg from under the cafeteria lunch table, "Can you let me speak?" The brunette boy finally had the chance to get a word in, "Harry dropped me off at home and then I gave him a kiss on the cheek." 

Niall pretended to hyperventilate, "Oh lord." 

"It's not even that big of a deal," Louis tried to brush it off.

Niall did not look convinced, "I thought you hated him?" 

"No, we just mutually respect one another - simple as that." Louis shrugged and went back to eating his food.

Louis did not see a problem in getting along with Harry - maybe they could even become good friends, eventually.

"Anyways, back to me," The blonde boy announced.

Louis let out a laugh, "As usual." 

Niall glared. "So, I've been texting Liam more."

Louis' eyes perked up, "Oh?" 

"Well, more like me sending him memes and him replying back with dry texts." Niall whined, "I want him, ugh!"

"I don't think texting will get him to fall head over heels for you," Louis shook his head. "Try speaking to him more in person." 

Niall flopped over, "So much effort."

\- - -

"Good job today, Louis!" Jacob smiled widely as he walked away from the baseball diamond. 

Louis stopped his conversation with Niall to wave back at him, "You too!" The petite boy turned back to Niall and frowned when he gave him a look, "What?"

"Nothing," Niall replied as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

Louis whined, "Tell me!" 

Niall sighed, "I just get a bad feeling from him." 

"Who? Jacob?" 

"Yeah, him. I don't know - his vibe is just a little off to me." 

"That's weird. He's really sweet, sometimes clingy, but sweet for the most part."

"Hm, okay." There was a slight silence before Niall spoke again, "Look over there."

"Where?" Louis questioned.

The blonde boy nodded his head towards the dugout where a few people were still packing up their things. Although, he was referring to was Harry, who quickly turned his head when he made eye contact with Niall.

"He's been stealing looks at you during the whole practice, and even now."

Louis blushed, "You're just imagining things." 

"You should go talk to him." Niall's face was red from trying to control his excitement. 

Louis plopped down on the bleachers, "Why?" He groaned out, "I'm tired and too lazy to move." The small boy laid back on the metal benches and yawned just to emphasize his point.

Louis let out a squeal as he was pulled off the bench. "C'mon, lazy butt." Niall lifted the boy up from his armpits, "Go talk to him because he's your friend - remember?"

Louis brushed the dirt off of his pants, "Psh, yeah, I remember that." He got up off of the ground and awkwardly started to make his way towards Harry. 

"Then go," Niall shoved him again towards Harry - who was taking his time to pack his things.

Louis grumbled as he approached the curly haired boy. He stood quietly behind him before clearing his throat to catch Harry's attention. 

He seemed to get it when Harry whipped his head around, "Oh, um hey, Louis." 

"Hey, Harry." Louis nervously brushed his fringe to the side. "Just wanted to say good job today - I mean you do a good job everyday but yeah." The small boy trailed off - not really knowing where he was going.

Harry let out a loud laugh, "Thanks, short." 

"You did not just call me short." Louis crossed his arms over his chest. 

"I was referring to your position, but whatever you say." Harry smirked. He totally was talking about his height but he liked to see the small boy riled up.

Louis pouted, "Meanie." 

Harry bit his lip. 

\- - -

"Alright boys, this team looks harder, but as long as work together we will be fine."

It was currently another game day for the players. They have already been playing for a few weeks and they have won every game so far. This has caused the players' ego, especially Harry's, to get slightly bigger.

Harry hoped that his little speech would help bring the player's nerves down. The other team had also been on a winning streak and that's also why they were a little nervous. The other team was compiled of these big and beefy guys who looked like they were not even in high school - more like adults. 

"Okay, now everyone go to your usual positions and we will switch out in a couple innings." 

Everyone put their hands together and did a little chant before jogging out to their positions on the diamond.

\- - - 

"Run Spencer!" Harry yelled from the dug out. It was their turn to bat now and they were trying their best to get as many hits as they could. 

It was the sixth inning and Harry and his team were losing by one point. The curly haired boy was ready to pull his hair out from the frustration - they were so close. 

Harry quickly grabbed Louis by the shoulders before it was his turn to go up to bat. He turned the small boy to face him, "Okay, Louis, I know you can do this. Just try to hit a line drive between first and second and then we can hopefully get Spencer to run to home base."

Louis nodded his head - trying not to think about Harry's big hands on him, "I'll try my best." He walked up to the batter's box when Harry patted him on the back.

The small boy got in position - ready to swing if there was a good pitch. Louis tightened his grip on the bat when the pitcher on the other team got in his ready position as well.

The pitcher pitched the ball and Louis brought the bat back to get ready to swing. The ball came at him at a fast speed and Louis was ready to hit it, until he fell to the ground.

Louis cried out as he grasped his knee. He was just hit with a baseball that was going probably around eighty miles per hour. He heard the back catcher saying he could take a base, but he could not focus on anything but that pain in his knee. 

The pitcher of the other team tried apologizing but he was pushed out of the way by Harry and few others who jogged over to him. 

"Fuck, Lou, are you okay?" Harry asked as he crouched down beside him. 

Louis looked up with him, trying to hold in his tears, "Um, I can't really move, you know." He tried to play it off like he was not in that much pain but in reality he felt like he was dying. 

With a worried look on his face, Harry swiftly picked up the small boy, while being mindful of his knee, and carried him off of the diamond. 

He turned towards Aaron - another player, "Go take the base for Louis." Aaron nodded his head and went to first base. While he did that, Harry brought Louis to an extra lawn chair that was on the grass outside of the dugout. He carefully sat the small boy on the chair and quickly ran to get his ice cooler. When Harry got the ice cooler, he took a pack of ice out of it and then put the cooler under Louis' leg so it could be elevated. 

"It's so swollen already," Harry said as he gently place the ice pack on the hurt boy.

Louis grimaced at the pain and Harry put a comforting hand on his leg. "Ugh, how the heck did he even manage to throw the ball that badly?" 

"I have no idea - hopefully it will heal quickly." Harry inspected his leg more, "I think you're going to have to sit out for a few weeks - so it can be fully healed." 

Louis scrunched his eyebrows, "A few weeks?" He crossed his arms over his chest, "That's way too long." Louis loved playing and the team needed him - the thought of sitting out for that long made him upset. 

"You won't be able to play well if you're limping so you might as well take time to rest." Harry tried to argue with him. 

The petite boy huffed, "So unfair." 

The taller boy smiled at Louis' antics, "It is what it is." Harry shrugged, "Plus you have to listen to the captain's rules," Harry smirked. 

"Your rules are dumb." 

Harry barked out a laugh. Oh, man this boy was the cutest, he thought. 

From afar, you could see Liam grinning from ear to ear in the dugout. 

\- - - 

"How the fuck did we lose?" Jake started to complain. 

Spencer chimed in, "Yeah, like it was a challenge but we had it in the bag at first." 

Harry knew why they lost.


	18. sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (: ily guys

Louis hobbled over to the bleachers and plopped down beside the awaiting blonde boy. "Niall, I lied," Louis said out of nowhere. 

Niall turned to give Louis a confused look, "Um, about what?" He gasped, "You better not be lying about the gossip you told me the other day!"

Louis swung his leg over to lay on the bench - still damaged from getting hit in the previous game. "What?" The petite boy scrunched his nose, "I can't even remember what I told you, but that's not it." He sighed before mumbling, "I'm pretty sure I have a small crush on Harry." 

Niall sprung up from the metal benches while simultaneously knocking Louis' injured foot, "I fuckin' knew it!" 

Louis clutched his foot, "Ugh." 

"I called the whole thing!" Niall bragged, "I'm such a genius." 

By now, players from the team were starting to look at the two boys - one shouting and one in pain. It was practice day again so Louis had to sit and watch while Niall came for 'suport', as he said. But Louis knew he's just there to see Liam.

"Okay, its just a tiny one." Louis pressed his finger to the blonde's lips, "Now keep your mouth shut about it." 

Niall pretend to zip his lips shut and crossed his heart, "I'm the best at keeping secrets, so you can count on me." 

Louis sighed before leaning against the uncomfortable metal benches. He looked at the baseball diamond before breathing out a long sigh. If only he could play, but of course he had to get hurt. The small boy was too impatient for his own good to wait a week or so. He wanted to get out on the field and feel the adrenaline kick in. 

Louis looked to his left and saw Liam walking towards the diamond while carrying his baseball bag. The petite boy smirked, "Hey, Niall, your man is here." 

Niall sprung up from the benches and quickly made his way towards Liam - that he had been drooling over for so long.

"Okay, bye I guess." Louis sounded annoyed but he was actually happy that his best friend could have a possible boyfriend. If only that could be him.

Meanwhile, Niall pretended as if he caught up to Liam instead of actually already being at the diamond with Louis, "Hi, Liam!" He said excitedly. 

The brown eyed boy turned to look towards the new voice, "Oh, hey Niall. You're here for Louis, I'm guessing?" Liam slung his bag further up his shoulder - Niall drooled. 

Niall blushed slightly, "Definitely. Just keeping him company while he's stuck on the benches."

"Poor kid. Harry's been pissed about it too." 

Niall raised an eyebrow, "Really?" 

Liam realized what he said and tried to play it off, "Well, he is one of the best players."

"Hm, I see." Niall knew something was up. 

Back at the baseball diamond, while everyone was warming up, Louis moved into the dugout so he could get a closer look when practice officially started.

The small boy blushed when a person, more like Harry, sat himself on the bench a few feet away from him. Louis tried his best to act cool - he did not want to embarrass himself in front of his possible crush. 

"Hey, Louis," Harry greeted him. The curly haired boy decided he was going to try his best when it came to Louis because that is what the small boy deserved. Harry regretted his behaviour towards Louis in the beginning. Being around the sunshine boy made Harry think twice before he did anything - in fear of possible upsetting someone so delicate. The vibrancy Louis radiated made Harry feel a certain way around him.

Louis turned as much as he could to face Harry while his legs were both resting on a cooler in front of him, "O-oh, hey."

Harry decided to scoot down more on the bench so he was only a few inches away from Louis. He could smell the rich vanilla scent that always exuded from the smaller boy - sweet and dainty. 

"How's your knee today?" Harry questioned in a slightly concerned voice. He's not only concerned because Louis is their best player but also because he never wants wants any harm to be caused to the smaller boy. 

Louis tilted his head up to look at Harry's face, "It's doing good. I think I'll actually be able to practice with you guys in two days," Louis tried to convince Harry. 

Harry attempted to hold back a big smile - this boy was so cute. "Let me see your knee then."

Louis sighed but ended up rolling up his pants to just above his knee. "See, everything is fine. Just a little bit of bruising." 

Harry was not convinced and grabbed his leg to lay it over his lap. The curly haired boy shook his head when he heard Louis inhale a sharp breath, "At least another week of sitting out." 

Louis pouted but did not fight Harry because he knew he would lose, "Ugh, fine."

The two boys sat there in silence for about fifteen seconds - Louis forgetting that his legs were still on Harry's lap. He blushed when Harry asked him a question. 

"You shave your legs?"

Louis was flustered. "U-um, well a little." 

Harry did not even realize what he was doing at the moment - too distracted by the sun shining down on Louis' skin. "Wow, they're really soft." 

Louis let out an embarrassed giggle, "Oh, thanks." Louis thought for a second, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be practicing with everyone else?"

"I'm practically the coach, so I can do as a please." Harry smirked, "And I'd rather much be sitting with you." 

This was going to be a long practice, Louis thought to himself. 

\- - - 

"And you what?" Louis could not stop giggling from the stories Harry had been sharing with him. The two talked about topics from their funny childhood memories to their favourite foods. They clicked together so well - there was definitely some sort of connection forming. 

"I sat on my pet mouse and I thought I killed it, so I tried performing CPR on him." Harry cringed at the memory. 

"Oh, lord." Giggles kept spilling from the petite boy's lips as he heard this. 

Harry raised his hands in defence, "Okay, to be fair, I was like eleven years old and very stupid." 

"W-"

Louis was interrupted by the sounds of feet walking from the field to the dugout where Harry and him were. 

Harry spoke, "Has it really been that long already?" 

"I guess it has." Louis blushed as he realized his legs have been resting over Harry's lap for the entire practice. 

Both boys stood up to gather their stuff. Harry turned towards Louis, "Here, let me drive you home." 

Louis gave a little smile, "Sure, thanks."

After they both finished getting their things together, Harry grabbed Louis's bag from his arms, "Here, let me carry this." He then picked up Louis' backpack effortlessly as he carried all his own baseball gear at the same time. 

"I'm not some damsel in distress." The small boy furrowed his eyebrows. 

Harry grinned, "You could've fooled me." 

"Hey," Louis whined as he shoved Harry. 

\- - - 

Harry turned off his ignition when he reached Louis' house. He did not want Louis to leave him - spending time with him today was so fresh and relaxing. Harry has not felt that way in a very long time. All he feels now is loneliness and even anger sometimes. Although, this boy made him feel the total opposite. 

"Um, thanks for the drive." Louis remembered, "Oh! And thank you for sitting with me during practice. I would've felt really lonely because Niall went to ogle Liam." 

Harry snickered, "It was really no problem. I enjoyed the time I spent with you." 

Louis gave him a shy smile but frowned when he realized he had to leave, "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now." 

Before the small boy could get out, Harry leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek this time, "Bye, Love."


	19. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Short."
> 
> "Hey, I'm not short!"
> 
> "I meant short stop, but whatever you say."
> 
> OR 
> 
> In which Harry is the captain of the school baseball team and Louis is the new boy, looking to try out. 
> 
>  
> 
> High school baseball au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of updates babies. I’ve been focusing on my mental health.

A few and a half days have passed since Louis' injury. The hurt boy had been healing decently and would only need a few extra days to sit out until he could start playing baseball again. Over the course of Louis sitting out, Harry and him have become much closer as friends - they shared many things, even if they seemed too personal. Harry was confident enough to call them good friends. 

"You've been slacking off, captain." 

Harry broke out of his thoughts, "Huh?"

Liam and him were currently at lunch, eating - well more like staring for Harry. As soon as Harry laid eyes on the petite boy when he walked through the cafeteria doors, it was like he was in a trance.

"You've been sitting on the bench too much - gonna lose all that muscle and skills," Liam pointed out in a joking way. The brown eyed boy one hundred percent knew Harry had a crush on Louis. He decided to use this knowledge to his advantage and poke fun at Harry.

Harry gave Liam a dry laugh, "You're so funny." The curly haired boy continued, "and also, I have not been slacking at all - just keeping company."

"A lot of company, I might say," Liam giggled like a little school girl. He was more intrigued into Larry than Harry was, and Larry was not even a thing - yet. 

Harry grunted - not appreciating the taunting from his friend. He knew exactly what Liam was trying to say. "Shut the fuck up." 

They both went into silence after that - continuing their lunch. Harry started thinking to himself - Liam was partially right. Ever since he has sat with Louis, he felt closer with him already. Getting to know the petite boy was definitely beneficial towards Harry. Louis was like a little flashlight - shining light on everything and everyone. Whenever Harry was feeling his saddest moments, he just thought of Louis and it was like his day already got brighter. Louis was an ethereal being overall and Harry was starting to become wrapped around those little fingers of his.

Liam randomly interrupted his thoughts again, "Remember that time you hated Louis because you were intimated by his heart of gold?" The brown eyed boy just loved to poke at Harry's buttons. 

"Yes, I remember that," Harry sighed.

"Well, what changed?"

"Louis deserves to be treated properly and I fought to see that."

The bell rang, indicating that it was time for next period. Both of the boys got up from their chairs and threw their trash out on the way out the doors. Then they both said their goodbyes and parted their separate ways down the hallway. 

Harry decided to stop off at his locker before making his way to his next class. When his locker came into view he noticed a smaller body next to it - it was the angelic boy that he was quickly becoming fond of. 

When Louis finally noticed Harry walking to him, he gave him a little wave and a smile. The petite boy blushed when Harry was in front of him - having to slightly tip his head back to look at him. "I'm glad this is actually your locker. I thought I had the wrong one," Louis said to start off the conversation.

Harry smiled wide, "You stalking me?" 

Louis' face turned red and shouted, "No!" He paused for a second, "I've just seen you around here when I pass by sometimes." 

Harry patted him on the shoulder, "Okay, no need to shout, love." He turned towards his locker to open it and take some books out. "So what brings you here anyways?" 

The shorter boy fiddled with his fringe, "Well I was wondering if you could help me with something?" 

Harry raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I'm kinda behind on this math unit for some reason and some people were telling me that you're apparently some great scholar. So I was like 'why not give it a try?'" Louis tried to say as confidently as he could. 

Harry grew giddy inside at the possibility of hanging out alone with Louis. "I think I am quite a scholar. I do have a ninety five average." 

"Okay, show off," Louis scoffed jokingly. 

"You can come to my house after school today if you want?" Harry offered because he knew no one would be at his house to interrupt - not that they would be doing anything other than studying anyways. 

"Um, sure." Louis said nervously. This was his first time hanging alone with a boy he liked. He knew nothing would possibly happened, but it did not stop him from becoming anxious. 

Harry grinned, "Sounds good. Meet me at the parking lot at the back of the school later." 

The bell rang - signalling the beginning of the period. 

Louis quickly said goodbye with a nervous smile and a wild beating heart.


End file.
